leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Howling Abyss
, gdyby powrócili nasi przeciwnicy. Teraz, teraz wycie staje się głośniejsze i wyczuwam coś złego z czeluści otchłani. Sięgam po róg. W tym miejscu wkrótce znowu dojdzie do bitwy. Bitwy, która zadecyduje o losach Freljordu. Jeżeli Freljord upadnie, wkrótce podąży za nim reszta świata. Tak, to coś więcej niż tylko most...|Greyor}} Howling Abyssthumb|right|350px (przetłum. Wyjąca Otchłań) jest jednym z Pól Sprawiedliwości, która ma tryb ARAM (z ang. All Random, All Mid czyli losowi bohaterowie na jednej linii). Zastąpił mapę Proving Grounds w grach niestandardowych oraz w samouczku. Zapowiedź Ogłosił Brackhar : Cześć Ludzie! Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd po raz pierwszy rozmawiałem z Wami oficjalnie o trybie rozgrywki - ARAM, a dziś mam coś niesamowitego i podzielę się z wami. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy pracuję z wyjątkowym zespołem artystów, aby stworzyć miejsce, które jest odpowiednie dla obu epickich drużyn, które występują w ARAM i w świecie Runeterry na wolności. W rezultacie, mamy całkowicie przerobione Proving Grounds i w efekcie stworzyliśmy coś zupełnie nowego. Teraz, zamiast walczyć na moście otoczonym pustką, będziesz walczył na Howling Abyss - starożytnym punkcie orientacyjnym we Freljordzie, gdzie Urodzony z Lodu ostatecznie obalił swoich ciemiężców i wysłał ich w otchłań. Jak można się domyślić z tych tajemniczych czasopism jest dużo więcej. W każdym razie, nadal trwają prace na mapie, i to jeszcze kilka części od zwolnienia, ale po prostu chciałem wprowadzić was nieco wcześniej niż zwykle, aby pokazać swoje myśli, jak zaczynamy dopracowywać mapę. thumb|center|1000px Dodatkowo chciałem dać wam znać, że aktywnie pracujemy nad ARAM i planujemy dodać go do gry, gdy będzie gotowy. Tryb nie jest obecnie aktywny na PBE, jak jest jeszcze wiele elementów. Sprawdź mapę i odkryj to, co stworzyliśmy, kto wie, może nawet znajdziesz kilka niespodzianek! thumb|center|1000px Nowości w trybie ARAM *Ogłosił Brackhar : Cześć Ludzie!,''' Kilka tygodni temu, dałem znać, że pracowaliśmy nad Howling Abyss, ale nie był jeszcze gotowy do testów. Cóż, z dzisiejszą aktualizacją PBE, to się zmieniło! Po PBE powracał można wypróbować naszą nową mapę i pomóc nam przetestować nowy tryb - ARAM dodaliśmy specjalnie dla tej kolejki losowy tryb wyboru bohaterów. Podczas gdy losowy tryb wyboru bohaterów jest naprawdę zabawne, część Howling Abyss. Dlatego stworzyliśmy funkcję specjalnego trybu dla tej kolejki. Kiedy nie jesteś w nastroju do zabawy z Twoim bohaterem na Murder Bridge, można rzucić kostką i dostać nowego bohatera. Oto jak to działa. Jak grać w gry na Howling Abyss, wygrać lub stracić, można zdobywać punkty, można zapisać się do zakupu przerzucić w ponownym wyborze.. Zdobędziesz podstawową liczbę punktów w każdym meczu, wraz z niektórych punktów premiowych opartych na posiadanych bohaterach. Chociaż nie ma ograniczeń na liczbę punktów, które można zdobyć, że będziesz w stanie przerzucić kilka razy jednego bohatera, jeśli masz punkty. I nie martw się o swoje ciężko zarobione punkty na Howling Abyss. Jeśli ktoś opuści mecz na bohatera , wszyscy w grze dostają zwrot punktów z wyjątkiem gracza, który wyszedł To jest pierwszy raz, dodaliśmy funkcję kolejki specyficzne jak to do wyboru bohatera. Ekskluzywne przedmioty * * * Rozgrywka left|180px|thumb|Zarys mapy Howling Abyss Howling Abyss to mapa mająca pojedyńczą linię, a głównym celem jest zniszczenie wrogiego nexusa. W walkach 5 na 5 na drodze do inhibitora i nexusa stoją wieżyczki. Na tej mapie nie można używać umiejętności , ale można zdobyć 4 relikty w określonych polach co 30 sek., które przywracają część zdrowa i many. Fontanna nie przywraca zdrowia i many. Na mapie występuje efekt globalny, który: *zmniejsza wszystkie efekty lecznicze o 20% *zwiększa regeneracje many *zapewnia biernie zdobywane doświadczenie Sklepikarze Wiking Greyor oraz pustelnik Lyte będą oferować przedmioty w "ograniczonym zakresie" - kiedy champion opuści okolice sklepu, wtedy nie będzie można nabyć dodatkowych rzeczy. Aby ponownie mieć dostęp do sklepu, bohater musi zostać pokonany przez wroga lub przez egzekucję. Każdy z nich posiada unikalne cytaty wypowiadane bohaterom z Freljordu, Yordle'om i niektórym z Piltover. Dodatkowo mają specjalne odniesienia do , , i oraz do tych z dużą ilością złota.Informacja na Surrenderat20.net Cytaty Greyora *''WKRÓTCE'' Zakup przedmiotów u Greyora right|220px *''WKRÓTCE'' Przy wizycie : *Kiedy Obserwatorzy powrócą, będziemy potrzebować twojej pomocy, Kirofeniksie. *Pamiętam twoje oddanie, Kirofeniksie. Przy wizycie : *Czy to... Łuk Avarosy?! Wiesz, co się z nią stało?! Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie Yordle'a: * Cytaty Lyte'a right|220px *''WKRÓTCE'' Zakup przedmiotów u Lyte'a *''WKRÓTCE'' Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : * Przy wizycie : *''„Wyglądasz jak Twoja siostra... Chwila. Nie mogę o tym mówić.”'' Przy wizycie : * Rozwój Art koncepcyjny Howling Abyss Howling Abyss concept1.jpg Howling Abyss concept2.jpg Howling Abyss concept3.jpg Howling Abyss concept4.jpg Howling Abyss concept5.jpg Howling Abyss Fog concept.jpg Howling Abyss Base WIP.jpg Howling Abyss WIP.jpg Wiking i Pustelnik Ciekawostki W EDYCJI Mapa right|120px *Występują tutaj zwierzątka mające białe futerka, rogi i z wyglądu przypominają owce, znane jako Poro. **Można je karmić za pomocą . **Obecnie nieśmiertelne , niegdyś można je było zabić, kiedy odpowiednio się naprowadziło do fontanny. *Niedaleko bazy fioletowego zespołu widać sylwetkę przypominającą wyrytą na podłodze, co ma się odnosić do jej więzi z Obserwatorami. *Róg widoczny na plecach wikinga to - nowy i wyjątkowy przedmiot na mapie. *Podobnie jak w Proving Grounds nie ma tutaj regeneracji zdrowia i many, kiedy się znajduje w fontannie. Cytaty *Z niektórych wypowiedzi wikinga i pustelnika wynika, że się nie lubią nawzajem. Cytaty Wikinga *''Wkrótce'' Cytaty Pustelnika *''Wkrótce'' Nazwy *Imię wikinga zostało ujawnione w jednym z jego cytatów: *'Lyte', Pustelnik, jego imię jest zaczerpnięte od pseudonimu Głównego Projektanta ds. Systemu Społecznych w League of Legends - Jeffreya 'Lyte' Lina a jego robot - Geeves od Kevina 'Geeves' O'Briena - Projektanta Gry League of Legends. Inne *Pustelnik nie może podjąć decyzji między a w sprawie następnej królowej Freljordu. *Pustelnik postanowił sprzedawać artefakty z powodu braków w budżecie. *Pustelnik to wujek .Powiązania Ezreala - Lux i Pustelnik? *Czasami po rozpoczęciu gry w angielskiej wersji językowej, spiker czasami powie: "Witamy w Murder Bridge" zamiast "Witamy w Howling Abyss". **Prawdopodobnie jest to odniesienie do jednego cytatu Lyte'a: *Kiedy twoja drużyna wygra rundę i po odczekaniu kilkunastu sekund, opowie historię tego miejsca: **''"Wyjąca Otchłań. Bezdenna szczelina lodowcowa otoczona pradawną fortecą wyciętą w lodowcu. Nikt nie pamięta, kto stworzył to miejsce. Nikt nie zna jego przeznaczenia. Nikt, poza mną. Na długo przed i , zanim magia strzaskała porozbijane szczyty, zanim pustynia pochłonęła Shurimę, trwały czasy Trzech Sióstr. Byliśmy wtedy tak młode; Avarosa, Serylda i ja, Lissandra. Wtedy żyli tu Mroźni Obserwatorzy. Nie wiem, skąd nadeszli, ale mieli ogromną moc. Wręczyli nam dary, podzielili się magią, dali nieśmiertelność. Nazwali nas "Zrodzonymi z Lodu". W zamian my daliśmy im wszytko czego zażądali. Tę potężną twierdzę, ogromne imperium, naszą lojalność. Nie była to wygórowana cena. Avarosa jednak miała inny pogląd. Jak rozpieszczone dziecko domagała się wolności. Prawa wyboru. Zasiała ziarna buntu i zdrady. Wszystko wydarzyło się w tym miejscu. Po jednej stronie Mroźni Obserwatorzy, po drugiej Avarosa i jej horda Zrodzonych z Lodu. Wielu Zrodzonych z Lodu poległo tamtego dnia, ale w końcu... Obserwatorzy zostali pokonani. Avarosa wtrąciła ich wyjących do otchłani... Nigdy jej nie wybaczyłam... Nadejdzie czas mojej zemsty. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia..."'' Bohaterowie Powiązani cs:Howling Abyss de:Heulende Schlucht en:Howling Abyss fr:Abîme Hurlant Kategoria:Pola Sprawiedliwości